Devices are known for winding a textile web coming from a wet treatment jig onto a spool. Devices for winding a textile web onto a spool may include, for example, a winding frame having a width greater than a width of the web and a spool carrier adjacent to the winding frame for supporting the spool on a spindle. Winding arms may be mounted by their first end on the winding frame on both sides of the web at the approximate height of the spool. The winding arms at their opposite or free ends may support a guide and tension roll so that it rests on the spool approximately parallel to the spindle of the spool. The web loops from a top side of the guide and tension roll around a side of the guide and tension roll facing away from the winding frame and winds onto a top side of the spool, toward the winding frame.
German patent 32 39 450 A1, incorporated herein by reference for these teachings, discloses a device for winding a textile web onto a spool which does not operate with a guide and tension roll mounted on swivelling winding arms and resting on the spool. Rather, the device of German patent 32 39 450 A1 comprises a suction/roll-out fabric spreader arranged a short distance before the wind-up of the web onto the spool. The suction/roll-out fabric spreader is partially looped by the web. Provided in the looping area is a suction slit through which moisture in the web can be suctioned off. It is known from German patent 36 05 994 A1 to arrange a suction slit, extending transversely over the web, in the region of the entrance of a web in a tenter drier.
German patent 35 46 414 A1, incorporated herein by reference for these teachings, concerns the adjustment of uniform applications of treatment agents on running webs such as textile webs and paper webs, the webs being subjected, after the treatment-agent application, to a controlled and regulated suction operation for excess quantities of treatment agent.
A device for winding wet-treated textile webs is known from the article of Vernazza "Warenfuhrungsprobleme in der Textilveredlung" translated "Cloth-Guiding Problems in Textile Finishing"! in Melliand Textilberichte Melliand Textile Reports! (1972), pages 819 to 826, which is incorporated herein by reference for these teachings, and particularly page 823, illustration 37, and from the European patent 144 818 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference for these teachings. The wet treatment is usually a washing operation, followed by squeezing in a squeezing apparatus, after which the winding operation is carried out with the known winding mechanism. However, it can also be a wet treatment in a jig. The spool carrier is usually a customary spool carriage upon which the spool can be transported in the shop. The winder can be a center wind in which the spool spindle is driven, or a surface-driven winder in which the tension roll is driven, which drives the spool at its periphery at the same time.
One object of the invention is to reduce the equipment expenditure of such a device. This object is achieved by adapting a known winding device as described above with a suction device arranged at the free ends of the winding arms a short distance before the guide and tension roll as viewed in a direction of travel of web. The suction device includes a suction slit which extends over the width of the web.
Due to the moisture extraction of the suction device, the otherwise necessary squeezing apparatus, which includes at least two rolls, as well as the usually necessary compensator, may be eliminated. The web can be reeled and let stand without water pockets forming and without having to constantly turn the spool in order to avoid the formation of water packets.
The suction device is expediently mounted in the space under the web at the winding arms.